The Anomaly
by chelsea-chee
Summary: Def: something that deviates from what is standard, normal, or expected. Ex: writing prompts for many Soul/Maka AU one-shots. Most will be rated M. Newest: Coffee Shop AU
1. Coffee Shop AU

**Coffee Shop AU**

 _ **I don't know what I'm doing with my life, but hopefully writing these prompts will either jumpstart my creative thinking/writing process so I can continue on with my own ideas, or it'll inspire something for me to create. Thus, The Anomaly has been born; let's see how far I can stretch Maka and Soul's relationship by putting them in these situations.**_

 _ **These will all be one-shots, with most of them hopefully ending in sexy-time. This one, however, does not. Sorry about that.**_

He came in at exactly 7:43 each morning, to grab a coffee. Black, in order to make him awake enough to be at his job at eight. Why he didn't just buy a coffee pot instead of spending $5 every day, Maka will never know. She also never realized when she recognized the pattern, but then again, it was hard to miss snow white hair and dull red eyes behind heavy, sleep-ridden lids. With his abnormal features, it was easy to tell exactly who it was, sluggishly making their way to the register.

When he came in the first time, Maka quirked an eyebrow at the name 'Soul' that grumbled out from his lips when she asked for one. It was too early and he looked too sleepy to be making up a weird goofy name for her to call out; usually that got reserved for the pre-teens hopping out of school, giggling when the barista calls out 'Captain Underpants'. Maka scribbled the name on a cup, placing it in line with the others for a moment before remembering he was only getting coffee – _literally_ just coffee – grabbing a pot and watching the dark brown liquid swash out and into the cup. Placing a lid on it, she moved to place it on the receiving counter, calling out, "Soul?" and watching the white-haired man slouch forward to grab the cup, their fingertips touching for a slight moment. "I hope it wakes you up," she said to him with a smile on her face, watching as his garnet eyes glanced up at her for a second, before moving to take a sip of his drink as he turned to leave.

She could have sworn she heard a mumbled thank-you, as if he was whispering it to the lid.

The next day, he repeated the same name, and it was then Maka knew that it couldn't be a joke. "Is this really your name?" she asked bluntly, not even bothering to write it down as she grabbed the pot and starting filling it up before grabbing the $10 bill he was holding.

He ruffled a hand through his hair, having 'messy bed-head but it still looks good out in public so why brush it' down-pat, shrugging. "Yeah. My parents wanted to be… out there, with the names."

Maka placed the lid on his coffee, sliding it across the counter to him, along with his change. "Well, I hope you have a good day Soul," she said with a smile, watching as he took it, softly mumbling a thanks before slipping.

"It will be once I get some caffeine in me," he said this time as he turned to leave.

One day, after a few weeks of Soul coming in, he ordered something different. A caramel macchiato, with extra whip cream. "Woah now, you can't be changing it up on me like this," Maka joked, already holding the coffee pot, prepared to pour but now she has to put it down all awkward-like and pretend she was just picking it up in order to clean the counter under it or something.

"Sorry but I finally closed on a good deal and I need something to celebrate," Soul chirped eagerly, his eyes alight instead of their usual drowsiness. Maka remembered thinking that his eyes were really beautiful, sparkling under the florescent light, with his eyes actually open all the way. It was then Maka learned that if Soul came in and ordered something sugary, then today was a good day for him. An excellent day, in fact. He didn't need something to wake him up, as he was already awake plenty. Maka wondered if he even really needed the caffeine at that point, but hey. Money was money.

A few months go by, their pattern predictable by this point, when Maka decided to take off for vacation. Liz had been begging for a trip to the beach and, Maka has to admit: she's really needed some down-time lately. Since starting at the coffee shop four years ago, she's never once taken a day off for herself, unless she was on her deathbed. So she agrees, and heads out of town for a week. Her first day back, she's putting out some baking goods when all of a sudden, she hears furious stomping heading her way. "Where have you been?!" Soul yells at her, slamming his hands down on the counter, making her jump. She stares at him, a little unsure of why he's acting this way. She's only ever seen him happy, excited, sleepy, or grumpy. Never angry, with eyes blazing like magma.

"I… was on vacation…" she said hesitantly, watching his lips part as he scowls, his teeth pin-pricking sharp like needles. She tries not to stare but this is the first time she's seen his teeth!

"Why didn't you let me know?!" he accuses her once more, and this time, instead of being frightened, Maka grows angry, eyebrows pulling together as she puffs out her cheeks at him.

"I'm sorry! I didn't think I'd have to let every customer I have know about my personal business!" She watches as he balks at her, frustration replaced with confusion on his face. She wondered if he thought she was a push-over just because she had pleasant people skills. "Now _sir_ , if you're not going to order something, I suggest you move to the side to let others." She smiles at him, though they both know its fake, and he says nothing. Merely turns and leaves without ordering anything at all.

This was the first time Soul came in and didn't order anything. Maka also learned today that he never comes in when she has her off days either.

Soul doesn't come in for the rest of the week, and Maka wonders if he's boycotting the place or if he realized how stupid he was being and just bought a damn coffee pot already. However, when Monday rolls around, at precisely 7:43, he comes trudging in through the door, and Maka already has his coffee black and waiting on the counter when he reaches it. "Sorry about last week… and about yelling at you," he mumbles while handing her a twenty, scratching the back of his head. Maka's learned that that's code for when he's awkward or embarrassed to talk about something.

"It's okay," and she smiles at him – a real smile. "I'm sorry I didn't tell my most loyal customer I would be gone… I didn't think it would be that big of a deal." Soul opens his mouth, like he's about to say something, but thinks better about it and closes it, before thanking her for the coffee and turning to leave.

Maka wonders all day on what he was going to say.

At 4:30, Maka's about to clock-out, when she recognizes that familiar mop of white hair walking through the store. Eyebrow quirked in confusion, she asks him what he's doing here out of schedule. "I was wondering if… I could buy you a coffee? And maybe we could just… talk?" he asked, hand permanently attached to the back of his head at this point.

"Treat me to coffee, when I work in a coffee shop? How original. And I expect that you'll want me to fix up both of our drinks as well?" she asks him in a taunting manner, already moving to prepare.

"I don't trust anybody else," was his response, shrugging his shoulders with a smile.

"All you get is black coffee!" Maka exclaims with a laugh.

"Yeah, but it's not made by you," Soul says, chuckling when he sees Maka's cheeks turn pink. Maka's cheeks stay pink throughout the remainder of their coffee date.


	2. Literally Together Every Day AU

**Literally Together Every Day AU**

 _ **Back again, this time containing Soul Eater universe and smut. Enjoy.**_

Since the two of them were twelve years old, they have spent almost every waking moment together. It's hard not to, when you live with your partner. They're there when you wake up in the morning for breakfast, when you go to school, obviously they're there on missions, and they're there when you head home for the day and go to bed. They're there on the weekends, lounging in their pajama pants, eating junk food as they watch something cheesy and bland on the TV.

They're there to save you from your annoying Dad when he wants to hang out, or when your family invites you to join them for Christmas when you _really_ don't want to see them. They spend every holiday together, every birthday, every outing, every sick day. They're together _every day_.

Even after Soul became a Death Scythe, they stayed together but this time it was slightly harder. Sometimes, Soul had to go off on missions of his own, or work with Lord Death for days at a time about something, Maka investing herself into some type of work of her own so that she doesn't think of the crippling loneliness that haunts her dreams at night when he's not there. Some days Maka has to fill in at the DWMA for Stein, or any other number of teachers, even teaching her own class for time to time. Usually Soul would just sit in the back of the classroom, but sometimes even that wouldn't be allowed, so he'd pace outside to door, resisting the urge to lean his ear against the wall, straining and praying he might be able to hear her voice through the thickness of the brick.

Before they got older and their lives got more complicated, they got older and the _hormones_ got complicated. Before finishing off Asura, somehow the two had moved from sleeping in separate beds to the same one. Whether it was Soul's or Maka's depended on what day and who was more tired and who didn't feel like moving that night, but it was never a constant. The only thing that was was the feeling of each other's' skin against their own. Soon cuddling and spooning turned to slight groping – by Maka of all people! Soul was too nervous and anytime he thought he might pop a boner (which was quite frequent) he would complain that his arm was falling asleep and demand that Maka cuddle him. It was one such night when Maka sleepily trailed her fingers over the arch of his skin, sending pleasurable waves down Soul's back. Then, the fingers moved in-between their bodies, Soul physically jumping when he felt a small pinch against one of his cheeks. "What the hell?!" he commented, his whispered voice hot and flustered, twisting his head so that he was staring over his shoulder as her, to which the only response he got was wide, puppy-dog emerald eyes.

"Sorry! Sorry, I… I just always wanted to touch it," she mumbled, moving back slightly in order to twist her wrists together, staring down at them.

"… I didn't say I didn't like it," Soul mumbled, quickly turning back around before she could somehow spot his blushing cheeks, even in the darkness of her room.

Things continued on this way for a few nights, before Soul tried to repay the favor, hand dipping down to gently rub his Meister's backside, large hand easily cupping one half of her rear. However, the response he received was one of a breathy moan, Maka's hips rolling into his touch, Soul's boxers springing to life of their own accord. He decided to test the waters further, by removing his hand, placing it back on the usual spot of her waist when they cuddled, pressing his front fully against her.

Maybe she was asleep and her body just reacted that way, or maybe (somehow) she didn't feel his arousal pressing against where his hand used to be. Either way, she said nothing that night about it, or even the next morning. However, when she cuddled him, and started placing small kisses on the back of his shoulder blades, it was the straw that broke the camel's back, so to speak. Soul whipped around and replaced his shoulder blades with a mouth of his own, the two of them grinding against each other like their life depended on it.

They were young and inexperienced, but throughout the nights and weeks and months and years, they learned what the other craved, what they liked and what they didn't like. When they grew older and had to start separating for long periods of time, one thing that was always looked forward to was the come-back. Some days, it was simply hugging, caressing each other's body like each were a treasured piece of artifact. Other times, it was like a hurricane of lust, the two colliding at one another the moment they were alone.

One such time it was Soul, coming back from a solo mission, barely making it inside the door before Maka was on him, pressing him up against the door as she claimed his mouth for her own. The two made it to the couch, where she threw him down, kneeling in front of him as Soul tried to shed clothes as best he could from laying down. And then, he could feel him in her mouth, member already half-hard before coming to full stand with the amount of attention she was giving him. "Maka, fuck," he growled, watching as her head would bob up and down before releasing him with a wet 'pop!', standing up to quickly remove her own clothes before climbing on top of him, the previous lubrication of her saliva making him slide in easily. She rode him, fingertips splayed out on thick shoulders as she bounced up and down, Soul easily keeping up with her rhythm, thrusting up in time as she slid down, hitting her cervix and making her weep with pleasure. Their orgasms would be like fireworks during these moments, the two barely able to move sometimes, the session was so intense.

Another time Maka had a six-month long class she was teaching, working early hours and late nights. Time spent with one another was cut short, their sex life plummeting due to her exhaustion when she would finally make it home. Soul was forbidden to attend the class, as a Death Scythe in the back of the class might be known to intimidate the NOT students, but one day Soul was fed up with not seeing his partner. After her class ended one day, he slipped inside, locking the door before making his way over to the desk where Maka was currently straightening up papers the students had dropped off. Seemed like it was their final exam. "Soul! What are you doing here?" Maka gasped out, surprised to see him, but Soul paid no mind, grabbing his girlfriend and kissing her, Maka's complaints soon turning to moans, hands gripping his white hair, begging for him to stay. Pulling away for air, Soul bent Maka over the table, taking a moment to appreciate the view before starting to mess with the front of his jeans. "The door – someone could see us!" she whispered, turning back to look, the rest of her sentence stuck in her throat as she stared at Soul's hardened cock that had been released from it's prison.

"Relax. I locked the door," Soul replied calmly, reaching a hand under her skirt to feel his Meister already wet. Raising an eyebrow, he stared with a knowing smirk at Maka's quickly reddening face. "Looks like someone likes the thought of public sex," he half-purred to her, bending over her form.

"Sh-Shut up!" was Maka's retort, soon following by a moan as Soul pushed his way inside. His thrusting shook the table, making Maka's neat stack of papers scatter once more. "You… You jer-jerk," Maka told him through her mewls of pleasure, and it only made Soul's grin grow wider and his dick grow harder. Reaching forward, Soul stuck two fingers in Maka's mouth, Maka sucking on the digits as she moaned around them. Soul had no doubt if people heard them, someone could get in with a key. And besides… seeing Maka gagged up like this was pretty hot.

"Fuck," he growled, biting softly into her shoulder (one of her kinks) as he came, feeling his Meister clench around him as she rode out her own orgasm as well. The two were panting as Soul pulled himself free, Maka laying on the table a few moments longer before picking herself up, making sure her skirt was pushed down before turning and facing Soul with a glare on her face.

"I just finished getting those papers in alphabetical order!" she chastised him, slapping his shoulder slightly, though Soul knew she wasn't actually mad about that. Well, she _was_ , but it wasn't the big issue as she continued, "Ew. And now my panties feel all gross thanks to you." She wiggled her hips around, trying to get comfortable with the fact that it will feel like she's peed herself for the rest of the day. Soul just laughed, cupping her face before giving her a kiss.

The two of them spent as much time as possible with the other, and they wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
